


Tell Me Sweet Things

by SaunterVaguely



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, M/M, PWP, Praise Kink, also really short, basically just porn, but mostly just praise, kind of dirty talk?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-06
Updated: 2013-08-06
Packaged: 2017-12-22 14:23:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/914243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaunterVaguely/pseuds/SaunterVaguely
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a PWP of Bobby discovering a new kink of Crowley's (much to Crowley's surprise).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tell Me Sweet Things

The bed was old oak, solid and barely creaking under the weight of two men as they moved together in steady, breathless rhythm. Crowley arched and ground down on the body below him, grinning at the moan it earned from the hunter, the way the calloused hands on his hips gripped hard enough to bruise. 

"Fuck," Bobby grunted and bucked up, head thrown back into the pillows as his chest heaved. 

The demon clenched down and ran his palms over Bobby's sweat-gleaming chest, catching a nipple between two fingers and squeezing lightly before moving onward. His grin grew by a few teeth, pleased by the sight of his hunter spread out below him, helpless and overwhelmed as he was ridden into the mattress. It was a rush to see the normally commanding, gruff human brought down like that by the king of Hell. 

Said gruff human suddenly tightened his grip and flipped them, dropping the demon down into the nest of downy blankets and quilts and driving into him so hard that the headboard banged against the wall. It was unexpected enough that Crowley let out a quick, jagged sound, and Bobby growled his approval, rutting harder and deeper.

"You like that, huh?" The American's hoarse voice thrummed against Crowley's chest, arousal tinged with amusement as he thrust again. He reached up and cupped a hand around the back of the demon's head. "That good?"

Crowley made a vaguely affirmative sound, and Bobby pumped his hips in slow circles, still talking in that deep purr of his. "Mmmh, you feel so good. So pretty like this." He drew his fingers along the smaller man's hairline, thumbed at his red-bitten lower lip. 

Crowley whined at the words, squirming in surprise at the intense pleasure that plumed through him. Bobby, observant even when buried deep inside the clenching heat of his demon lover, made a pleased sound and kept at it, telling him how perfect he looked, that he was gorgeous and hot and tight. Despite his best efforts, Crowley couldn't stop the whimpers and gasps that stole from his throat at every grunted adoration. 

"That's it," Bobby whisper-growled low in his throat. "That's my good boy."

And just like that Crowley was cumming spectacularly and embarrassingly fast all over himself, practically wailing at the shock of it. Bobby groaned, hips jerking faster and finally stilling, his weight settling down onto the demon and pressing him into the bedding. Crowley was still shuddering and panting in the wake of his overwhelming orgasm, the hunter's words still echoing through his mind even as he sank into an exhausted and not entirely voluntary sleep.

 

"You know," Crowley said later, clearing his throat as they sat side by side at the kitchen table, drinking coffee and watching rain patter against the windows of Bobby's house. "That wasn't something I hear often."

"What's that?" Bobby glanced at him, warm and content in his bathrobe and flannel. 

Crowley shifted awkwardly under the hunter's fond stare. "All that- talk, all those sweet nothings."

"You seemed to like 'em."

Crowley huffed and swished his coffee around in its mug. "I'm a demon, I'm the king of Hell for crying out loud- I am not anybody's 'good boy'."

"Damn straight you're not anybody's," Bobby rumbled, pulling him close with one arm. "You're _my_ good boy."

Crowley shivered at the tingle of excited arousal the possessive praise sent through him. Dammit.


End file.
